The Weekend
by melissaadams22
Summary: Lucas and Kristin spend a weekend together while Nathan is at a meeting.


Disclaimer: Don't own seaQuest or her crew… never have… never will… maybe one day… just having a bit of fun with them.  
  
Hey everyone, here is my latest endeavour into the world of seaQuest fan fiction. Let me know what you think. Melissa  
  
*****************************  
  
The Weekend  
  
By: Melissa Adams  
  
  
  
Doctor Kristin Westphalen sat in her office aboard the SeaQuest going  
  
over some reports from recent crew physicals. "Hey Kris." Nathan  
  
Bridger asked as he stuck his head in her office. "Can I talk to you  
  
for a second?" "Sure Nathan. Come on in and have a seat." Nathan  
  
walked in and sat in the chair on the other side of Kristin's desk.  
  
He looked over at her and noticed how beautiful she looked dressed in  
  
a light blue button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans with her  
  
medical jacket thrown over top. "Nathan" Kristin asked snapping him  
  
out of his reverie. "Oh sorry." Nathan exclaimed with a little bit  
  
of childish fascination. "My mind was wondering. I wanted to ask  
  
you about Lucas. Has he seemed a bit closed off to you lately?"  
  
Kristin furrowed her brow and thought about that. Now that he had  
  
mentioned it Lucas did seem to be acting a little different these  
  
days. Of course she and Lucas had both been really involved with  
  
their different research these days, so she hadn't paid much  
  
attention. "Now that you mention it Nathan short of talking about  
  
our different research Lucas and I really haven't spoken much. I  
  
just figured we were both too busy to pay much attention. I thought  
  
it would settle down once the research was over. Why do you ask?"  
  
Nathan just shook his head up and down a couple of times before  
  
answering. "Well, you know he and I are supposed to go to my island  
  
this weekend for some quiet time together, but I just got new orders  
  
that I have to meet with an admiral and his staff over the weekend so  
  
I won't be able to make it." Kristin looked over at him with sadness  
  
in her eyes, "Oh, Nathan. Lucas was looking forward to that. He  
  
really needs to get off this boat for a while after putting in so  
  
much work on that research of his and helping Crocker write that new  
  
computer software." "I know. That is why I was hoping to get away  
  
with him this weekend, but you know the military, they never make  
  
things easy. I was hoping you might do me a favor though."  
  
Kristin looked up in surprise, "Me! What do you want me to do?  
  
Medically declare that you need a vacation?" she asked with a gleam  
  
in her eye and a smile on her face. Nathan chuckled to himself, "No,  
  
besides it wouldn't work. I already asked Bill and he said if I was  
  
breathing I had to be there. Anyway, what I was hoping you could do  
  
is spend the weekend with Lucas. I know he would love to have some  
  
time alone with you and I know you enjoy his company." Nathan shot  
  
her a grin with those pearly white teeth showing over those gorgeous  
  
eyes. "Oh, Nathan," Kristin began slowly, "I would love to spend  
  
time with Lucas but I have made arrangements to go out to a cabin on  
  
my families estate back in England for some time. I seriously doubt  
  
Lucas would want to join me in that since their isn't much to do for  
  
a teenager to do. I mean it has a computer and den with an internex  
  
connection but despite what Lucas would say that won't keep him  
  
entertained for a whole weekend." Nathan just nodded his head in  
  
understanding. "Would you at least make the offer to him and see  
  
what he says?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Well I guess Nathan, but I really don't think he will want  
  
to go. Maybe he could go with you instead, I'm sure he'd have more  
  
fun." Kristin stated. Nathan shook his head, "I thought about that.  
  
Noyce says no one but us and the admiral and his staff will be  
  
there. No one else invited. I already told Lucas about the weekend  
  
and when I see him again I will send him down here, okay?" Kristin  
  
shook her head yes and Nathan came around her desk and gave her a  
  
kiss. "Thanks honey. I owe you one. And don't worry you might be  
  
surprised how much fun he will have with just the two of you around.  
  
At least anything that goes wrong you can't blame on me, I will be a  
  
whole world away." Nathan stated with a smirk. Kristen glared up at  
  
him, "Yeah, right. Don't fool yourself, dear. Anything that doesn't  
  
go right is your responsibility alone. Now get out of here and back  
  
to work so I can get this paperwork done before we dock." Nathan  
  
walked out of her office with a confident stride in his step.  
  
About 3 hours later  
  
Kristen had her back to the door when she heard a knock. She  
  
didn't turn around just hollered it was open. She heard whoever it  
  
was take the seat on the other side of her desk. "I'll be done if  
  
just a second." Kristin finished setting the temp on the medical  
  
equipment and turned her chair around. Sitting across from her sat  
  
Lucas with his head down and wringing his hands. She smiled and  
  
asked, "Well Lucas, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you  
  
here?" Lucas raised his eyes to look at her and said, "Well the Cap  
  
said you wanted to talk to me." "Oh yes, I had almost forgotten."  
  
She got up and came around the desk and sat down in the chair beside  
  
him. After reaching over and taking his hand in hers she  
  
said, "Lucas, Nathan said he told you that he wouldn't be able to  
  
make this weekend getaway with you." Lucas looked over at her  
  
momentarily and nodded yes. "Okay. He and I were thinking that  
  
maybe you would like to come with me this weekend. I have to go out  
  
to a cabin on my family's estate in England this weekend and I was  
  
hoping you might come along to keep me company, if you don't mind."  
  
By the end of the sentence Lucas was practically jumping out of his  
  
seat with excitement. "Are you serious Doc, can I really go with  
  
you?" Kristin tried to calm the teen down but it was a lost  
  
battle, "Yes I am serious and yes you can go with me. There won't be  
  
very much to do by way of fun for someone your age, but you're more  
  
than welcome to come. Do I take all this jumping to mean that you  
  
are coming or are you having some kind of attack?" She asked with a  
  
curious look. Lucas continued to jump and get excited, "Oh yeah, Doc  
  
I would love to come. I can bring plenty of things to keep me busy,  
  
don't worry and I promise to leave you alone and not bother you."  
  
Kristin just shook her head and looked up at Lucas, "Sit down a  
  
second. I am glad that you want to come with me but we can do plenty  
  
together. You don't ever have to feel that you are a bother or in  
  
the way with me. I am there anytime you need me. Okay?" Lucas  
  
retch over and grasped the Doc's hand in his and said, "Yeah I know  
  
and I am really looking forward to this too. Can I go pack now?"  
  
The Doc just told him to go on and she would see him later.  
  
A day and a half later  
  
Lucas and Kristin had been at the cabin for about a day and  
  
each of them had kind of kept to themselves. Lucas spent most of his  
  
time either on the internex or going for walks in the surrounding  
  
woods on the estate. Kristin was either absorbed in a book or was  
  
working on the paperwork she had to finish for her family lawyer.  
  
Really the only time they saw each other was at dinner. Finally  
  
Kristin had enough and that night at dinner she had a plan. After  
  
each of them sat in silence for the first half of the meal Kristin  
  
spoke up. "Lucas, what would you say that tomorrow we take a picnic  
  
lunch and I show you a great pond where we can do some swimming  
  
tomorrow afternoon?" "That would be great, Doc. I just happened to  
  
bring some swim trunks with me and I could really use a swim. You're  
  
sure you can get away from your paperwork?" he asked. "Yes, I can  
  
get away from the paperwork for the afternoon. We both need to get  
  
out of here for a while I think." Kristin stated with a smile. Lucas  
  
nodded so hard that Kristin was afraid his head might come loose.  
  
They talked quietly and quickly throughout the rest of the meal and  
  
then each went to their own rooms and got back into their routine.  
  
*****************************  
  
The next afternoon Lucas and Kristin set out on their journey to the  
  
pond that Kristin knew about. They walked and they walked, seemed to  
  
Lucas that they walked forever. Finally after about an hour of  
  
walking they came to this beautiful group of old trees and they sat  
  
down to rest a minute.  
  
"Just on the other side of this grove of trees lies Dolphin lake."  
  
Kristin said.  
  
Lucas looked over at her a little perplexed. "Dolphin lake? Why did  
  
is it named Dolphin lake?"  
  
Kristin smiled and said as she got up, "Just wait. When you see it  
  
you will understand. Come on let's go, not much farther now."  
  
Lucas nodded and rose as he ran to catch up to the Doc. They hiked  
  
for another 20 minutes or so and then came to a clearing. As they  
  
walked further up the hill to the lake Lucas got more and more  
  
excited. When they topped the hill they stopped and both just stood  
  
staring at the most beautiful lake Lucas had ever seen. You could  
  
see the ripples in the water and the top glistened like a piece of  
  
new glass. As they stared two of the most beautiful and majestic  
  
dolphins broke the water as they made a high jump out of the water.  
  
"Oh my God, Doc! This is absoulutly beautiful. Whose dolphins are  
  
they and how did they get here?" Lucas asked in awe.  
  
Kristin smiled and said, "The dolphins belong to me and my daughter.  
  
When I was a little girl I stumbled onto this lake one day while  
  
exploring the estate and fell in love with the location and the peace  
  
and quiet here. Once I was assigned to SeaQuest and my fancination  
  
with dolphins bloomed both Cindy and I decided to have the lake  
  
drained and re-filled with seawater and to adopt a pair of dolphins.  
  
Their names are George and Gracie after and aunt and uncle of mine  
  
that died a few years ago. Few people know about this place besides  
  
Cindy and I. You and my dad are the only other ones that have ever  
  
seen it."  
  
Lucas turned and looked at her with tears in his eyes. "You mean  
  
that not even the Cap knows about this place? Why would you show it  
  
to me then?" he questioned.  
  
Kristin pulled Lucas closer to her as they walked and said, "Lucas  
  
there is only one reason I have shown this to you. You are one of  
  
the most special people in my life and I want you to know that, but  
  
more important than that I want you to know that I love you and will  
  
do everything I can for you for as long as I live. No matter what  
  
happens you will always be an important part of my life and I hope  
  
you know that." She retch down and squeezed his hand while they  
  
continued walking.  
  
Lucas stopped suddenly and looked over at her. Suddenly he pulled  
  
her into a big bear hug, "I love you too." He turned Kristin lose  
  
and held her hand as they continued to walk toward the lake.  
  
"You and the Cap have both been like a family to me and have done so  
  
much to help me both as friends and role models, but you have been  
  
more like a mother to me than my own mom. I have learned a lot about  
  
what it means to actually love someone from both of you." Lucas said.  
  
Kristen looked over at him and smiled. "What do you say we get this  
  
picnic started?"  
  
Lucas nodded and they both raced for a shaded spot below an outcrop  
  
of trees.  
  
*****************************  
  
After reaching the trees and setting down the picnic basket Lucas  
  
suggested that it might be a good idea to swim first and eat later;  
  
since he had an idea that the Doc wouldn't let him swim on a full  
  
stomach anyways. They each had their swim suits on under their  
  
clothes so they were ready in seconds.  
  
As Kristin stood up from taking her shoes off she said with a  
  
giggle, "race ya to the lake."  
  
She took off running with Lucas anxiously trying to catch up.  
  
Kristin made it to the lake first and was on the ground laughing when  
  
Lucas got there. "What's so funny?" he panted.  
  
"You are. I wish you could see the look on your face." She pointed  
  
to him and smiled.  
  
"Yeah okay I'm very funny. Can we go play with George and Gracie  
  
now?" Lucas pestered.  
  
Kristin got up and lead the way into the water and after a few  
  
minutes spent splashing each other warmly Kristin called George and  
  
Gracie over to them. Lucas took to the dolphins like he kad known  
  
them his whole life. He'd climb on their back and ride along as they  
  
jumped and dove in the crystal clear lake and would chase after them  
  
as they swam away. Kristin Westphalen smiled happily to herself.  
  
This was one of the few times that she had seen Lucas so young and  
  
carefree. Most of the time he had more responsibility on his  
  
shoulders than a dozen adults would have been able to handle. She  
  
broke out in a giggle as Lucas came sputtering to the surface of the  
  
water from where George had just thrown him off his back, again.  
  
Lucas and the dolphins swam over to Kristin and engaged her in funny  
  
play, and of course she wasn't going to let Lucas have all the fun.  
  
After another 30 or so all four were really beat. "Come on Lucas,  
  
let's eat. We still have to go back to the cabin." Kristin stated as  
  
she pulled herself out of the water.  
  
Lucas trudged up beside her and nodded his agreement. They made it  
  
back over the outcrop of trees and dried themselves off as best they  
  
could. Then after having spread their blanket out in the sun they  
  
sat and got ready for a nice peaceful lunch. Lucas dug into the  
  
picnic basket for a couple of egg salad sandwiches and some potatoe  
  
salad. After filling his plate and getting a coke he sat back and  
  
laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kristin asked as she started fixing her own lunch.  
  
"I was just thinking about how much food you brought. Were you  
  
figuring on feeding the entire seventh fleet or what?"  
  
"No, just you. You forget I know about that appetite of yours. You  
  
could put away this whole basket by yourself if I wasn't sitting here  
  
to stop you and you know it." She said while eating her own lunch.  
  
"You're right, Doc. I probably would. You would think you'd like it  
  
though. I mean you're always telling me to eat."  
  
"I'm always telling you to eat because you skip meals all the time,  
  
not because I want to see how much you can eat. There's a  
  
difference!" She stated and grew quiet.  
  
They sat in silence and finished their lunch and then layed back and  
  
stared at the sky, each lost in their own thoughts. After a few  
  
minutes both got up and started to clean up the picnic stuff. "I  
  
guess we better be heading back soon, Doc." Lucas said as he stood up.  
  
Kristin nodded and picked herself up along with the basket. "I'll  
  
get that and you carry the blanket." Lucas said taking the basket  
  
from her.  
  
Kristin bent and picked up the blanket and they started back down the  
  
hill and toward the cabin. After walking a few feet Lucas noticed  
  
that Kristin was unusually quiet. Lucas didn't want to push the doc  
  
but he wondered what had her so solemn and pensive. He decided that  
  
he would try and find out what was bothering her.  
  
"Kristin?"  
  
"Mhmm. Yeah Lucas."  
  
"What's bothering you?" He asked a little bit apprehensively.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just thinking is all. Nothing to concern yourself  
  
over." She gave him a half-hearted smile and moved on.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas just shook his head and decided to drop it. She would tell him  
  
when she was ready and not before. He jogged to catch up to her and  
  
he draped his arm over her as they walked. They managed to reach the  
  
cabin a little bit after sunset, as they had stayed at the lake  
  
longer than they meant to. Kristin went into the kitchen to put the  
  
leftover food and the dishes away and thought to herself, I'll ask  
  
him tomorrow, first thing in the morning. She finished putting the  
  
dishes away and went upstairs to change clothes.  
  
Lucas walked back down stairs after having changed his clothes and  
  
relinquishing the bathroom to the Doc. He walked back down stairs  
  
and as he sat on the couch to put his sneakers on his foot started  
  
throbbing and aching. Taking his sock off and bringing his foot up  
  
to rest on his leg he saw a long red slash on the lower half of his  
  
left foot.  
  
Just great! I must have scraped it on something at the lake. I  
  
guess I better tell Kristin about it before she sees me limping  
  
around and I get another of my favorite lectures he thought to  
  
himself. He put his foot down and proceeded to put his other shoe on  
  
while waiting for the Doc. Lucas had just finished tying his sneaker  
  
when he heard her coming down the stairs. She walked into the living  
  
room while towel drying her hair.  
  
"You know Lucas, I don't think I have had that much fun in a long  
  
time." She stated coming up from under the towel. At that point she  
  
noticed Lucas sitting on the couch with one shoe off and one shoe on.  
  
"Doc" Lucas began.  
  
He never got a chance to finish it before Kristin came over and sat  
  
down beside him. "What's wrong?" she asked instantly concerned.  
  
Lucas looked over at her. "Nothing really, Doc. I just scraped the  
  
bottom of my foot at the lake and I figured I had better let you  
  
look. That's all really" he said seeing the concern still etched on  
  
her face.  
  
Kristin climbed down and sat in the floor in front of Lucas and  
  
pulled his foot up and rested it on her leg so she could examine it.  
  
Streaking across the middle of his foot was a red line about a half  
  
an inch deep and covered in dried blood. It appeared to be a clean  
  
cut, no loose skin or the like. She could see that it was highly red  
  
and raised up about a quarter inch off his foot, the beginning signs  
  
of infection. Kristin touched it felt the heat. She needed to get  
  
her medical bag before she started to probe the cut, because she knew  
  
it was going to hurt and Lucas was not going to like it.  
  
She took his foot and rested it easily on the floor and got up while  
  
telling Lucas, "I'm going to get my bag. You stay right there and  
  
I'll have you patched up in no time."  
  
Lucas sat back on the couch and said, "Okay, Doc. You're the boss."  
  
Kristin headed for the other room and tossed a look back at him while  
  
saying, "You might try to remember that a little more often."  
  
After a few minutes she came back with her bag and a washcloth. She  
  
climbed back down in the floor and rested Lucas' foot again on her  
  
leg. Kristin took the washcloth and wiped away as much of the dried  
  
blood as she could and then went after some cotton and alcohol in her  
  
bag. After finding it she threw a look up at Lucas who was resting  
  
against the couch with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes  
  
closed.  
  
"Lucas?"  
  
"Yeah, Doc." He said while sitting up and opening his eyes.  
  
"I am going to have to clean this with an antiseptic and it might  
  
sting a little. Just wanted to warn you, okay?"  
  
"Yep, go ahead. I'm ready."  
  
Kristin smiled and placed the alcohol soaked cotton against the cut  
  
and began to wipe away the remainder of the dirt and blood. She  
  
heard Lucas take in a sharp intake of breath, but to his credit he  
  
managed to hold still while she worked. After cleaning and probing  
  
the cut to make sure that all the dirt and anything else was out of  
  
their she proceeded to tell Lucas that he was going to need a couple  
  
of stiches.  
  
"Do you want something before I stich it?"  
  
"No. It shouldn't be any worse than the alcohol." He said.  
  
Kristin smiled to herself. So much like Nathan trying to be the  
  
tough man. Okay. She proceeded to stitch the cut and kept having to  
  
tell Lucas to hold still, because every time she touched him he would  
  
fidget. After the cut was stitched she covered it with a gauze pad  
  
and sterile bandage. She touched Lucas on the side of the leg to let  
  
him know he could take his foot down now. Kristin starts putting her  
  
instruments back in her bag so they can be cleaned and notices Lucas  
  
beginning to put his sneaker on.  
  
"Hey Lucas, none of that. You leave that sneaker off all my  
  
handiwork for the night. You might accidently rip a stitch while  
  
tugging on your shoe."  
  
Lucas looks down and smiles "Oh, okay Doc. That's probably a good  
  
idea anyway since it is kind of achy." He took his other shoe off  
  
and got up to leave when he felt Kristin's hand on his arm stopping  
  
him.  
  
"Where do you think you are going young man? I'm not quite done with  
  
you yet. Have a seat." Kristin stated directing him back towards  
  
the seat he had just vacated.  
  
"Huh? I thought you said it just needed stitches and you were done."  
  
Lucas asked after sitting back on the couch.  
  
Kristin sat down beside him and started rummaging in her bag as she  
  
explained. "Yes, it is done being taken care but you aren't. Since  
  
I don't know what you cut it on and the cut has all the signs of a  
  
beginning infection, plus you said it was achy I am going to give you  
  
a dose of a very strong antibiotic…" she said as she rose with a  
  
bottle of brown medicine and a syringe in her hand. "And I want you  
  
to rest and keep that foot propped up for the night."  
  
Lucas just put his head back and closed his eyes as Kristin prepared  
  
the shot for him. He knew it would be pointless to argue with her  
  
and besides she was probably right. As he layed back he felt Kristin  
  
rolling up his sleeve and then felt the little prick that told him he  
  
was getting the medicine she thought he so very much needed.  
  
As she rolled back down his sleeve he heard the Doc telling him that  
  
the shot she gave him might make him a little bit sleepy. In answer  
  
to that he felt himself yawning hard, although Kristin suspected that  
  
was more from the afternoon's activities than from the injection.  
  
Maybe I could tell him now she thought as she rose to go put her  
  
medical bag back. When she got back she was pleased to see Lucas  
  
leaning back on the couch with his knee propped up on the other end.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Lucas, are you still awake?"  
  
"Yeah Doc, just resting my eyes."  
  
"Do you mind if we talk for a minute?"  
  
"No, of course not. Let me just sit up." He started to rise but  
  
Kristin's voice stopped him.  
  
"No Lucas. If it's all right with you why don't you just slide your  
  
head up and you can rest that pillow in my lap, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Lucas lifted his head up and Kristen approached the couch  
  
and took the place of where the pillow had been then placed the  
  
pillow in her lap. Lucas rested his head on her lap and just smiled,  
  
it felt nice to be babied some times.  
  
Kristin rested her hand on Lucas' shoulder and began to talk to  
  
him. "Lucas, I have something to tell you. You know that the  
  
SeaQuest is going to be starting it's second tour soon. Well Nathan  
  
and I have decided that I will not be signing on for another tour."  
  
Kristin finished that last sentence and Lucas said upright in an  
  
instant with wide eyes.  
  
"What? What do you mean you won't be coming back? Why not? Did you  
  
and the Cap have a fight or something?" he was practically in tears  
  
and just threw his arms around Kristin and sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
She hugged him and rocked him while rubbing his back trying to soothe  
  
the frightened teenager that clung to her for dear life. "It's all  
  
right Lucas, I promise. Now why don't you lay back down and I will  
  
finish explaining. Okay?"  
  
Lucas dislodged himself from Kristin's grasp but continued to hold  
  
her hand as she continued.  
  
"Now Lucas to answer your questions. No, Nathan and I did not have a  
  
fight. We are getting along just fine. I have just decided that the  
  
UEO and I don't see I to I on too many things for me to stay that  
  
involved with them. So after discussing it with both Nathan and  
  
Admiral Noyce I have decided to set come back home to England and set  
  
up my own practice and research facilility. Now the only catch was  
  
that I would still do consulting work for the UEO but they would have  
  
no say in how I did my research or my practice. It was all my  
  
decision and I don't want you to think it wasn't because I didn't  
  
love you, or Nathan or SeaQuest. I just need to have a little more  
  
control over what is going on with my research and I couldn't have  
  
that with the UEO overseeing everything. Do you understand, Lucas?"  
  
Kristin asked as she looked down at the blond haired young man laying  
  
in her lap.  
  
Lucas looked up at her with tear-stained eyes and said, "Yeah, Doc.  
  
I understand, really I do. But without you on the SeaQuest I will  
  
never see you again. I mean the work I do there is the only reason  
  
you and the Cap but up with me and all my problems." By this time he  
  
was back in tears again and was again clinging to Kristen.  
  
Lucas Daniel Wolenczak why would you say such a thing? Nathan and I  
  
love you and no matter what you might think we love having you  
  
around. Whether you are a genius or not has nothing to do with it.  
  
We love the whole you, not just your brains or your willingness to  
  
help. Are you ever going to understand that we are not like your mom  
  
and dad, you don't have to give us anything to love you, we do it  
  
automatically without hesitation. And that brings me to the other  
  
point I wanted to ask you about. Nathan and I have talked and we  
  
were hoping that you would agree to spend time with both of us. In  
  
other words spend half a year on SeaQuest and half a year here at the  
  
estate with me. The only catch would be that we would have to share  
  
the adoption rights, we would both be your adoptive parents. What do  
  
you say?" Kristin asked.  
  
Lucas got up from where he was again laying on Kristin's lap and  
  
turned toward her on the couch. He looked over at her through tear-  
  
stained eyes and said, "You wouldn't mind. I mean I would love to  
  
but I wouldn't be the way with you or your research." Lucas asked  
  
sheepishly.  
  
Kristin shook her head and drew Lucas into a warm embrace, "No Lucas,  
  
you wouldn't be in the way. You're never in the way and you're never  
  
going to be in the way. I would be honored if you want to spend that  
  
time with me. I love you, Lucas. You're a part of my family and  
  
will always be, no matter what happens."  
  
They fell asleep like that, still clinging to each other. Lucas  
  
finally had what he wanted the most in his life, a mom and dad that  
  
wanted him around.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
